


弥赛亚脑洞：柚御穗性转之粉丝偶像梗-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚脑洞：柚御穗性转之粉丝偶像梗-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚脑洞：柚御穗性转之粉丝偶像梗-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d7df26a)

[ 9](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d7df26a)

### [弥赛亚脑洞：柚御穗性转之粉丝偶像梗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d7df26a)

沙雕小脑洞，完全欢乐向。

想法来自这个推内容：

  
  


  


  


先来性转图：

  


小太郎：体育妹子，打扮简单大方，但是也会有小装扮。身材好，匀称又解释，身高也高。训练和比赛时当然都是马尾，日常也喜欢。很有上进心，阳光爽朗和蔼，会露出漂亮自信的笑容！

  
  


万夜：会有这种小女生小性格小任性的表情，其实很在乎周围，有些读不透在想什么。说话其实不多，但是一开口就会极具冲击力。

  
  


穗波：看起来漂亮端庄又小公主，但其实也有固执和坚持的强硬性格。但是也很单纯，容易受到影响，但不妨碍她一心一意的一面。

  
  


  


  


  


脑洞：

柚木小太郎（女体：柚木萤—ほたる）是保送到体育大学的体育生，练习柔道，以奥运为目标。

但是不论谁都会有自己的爱好，年轻人更是如此。小太郎（萤）也不例外，比如——追星！

而为他考到这个大城市来，主要是为了前途，但也有一点点理想就是可以靠近自家爱豆一点。

虽然没有追星一族那么狂热，但她也有喜欢了好几年的歌手。这个组合表面上不出名，但是在网络和小众圈子里全很火，名字就是——照日杜

组合是两个人，年龄虽小但是歌唱舞蹈能力都很强。而且是少见的男女搭档组合，年长一点的女孩叫穗波葉礼，稍小一点的男孩叫御池万夜。

他们是神秘故事物语系组合，所以网上资料也不多，气氛也比较神秘。粉丝都是信徒，粉丝尊称他们是神树大人（当然还有些昵称区分）。采访很少，一般从设定来说万夜采访几乎不发言，代言者是穗波。

小太郎（萤）虽然是组合粉，但也有个人推。她推的就是御池万夜，也是看过live，写过信，买过专辑，买过周边，要过签名，家里贴过海报，收藏过杂志，设过手机桌面的粉丝（信徒）啊。

她理性的给万夜头上砸过些钱。即使年龄比自己小，但他的才华在演唱和舞蹈上都很出众，小太郎（萤）也是有看着时发出尖叫过的（可以参考崚行aLove Boys WESTイメージ的视频和崚行的優しい武器的舞蹈与个人魅力）。

御池万夜其实真名写作御池真夜（まよ），和穗波是小时候就认识的。

因为本身音色偏低，加上没想到这个设定会那么火，于是一直沿用了男孩子。平日说话和举止也被训练的有点难孩子味，但也是实实在在的女孩子。

穗波很喜欢真万夜（真夜），对她的实力也很认可与崇拜。曾说过自己是排在其他粉丝最前的万夜粉头。

穗波染着银发，温和简单的性格经常被人说“很仙”。设定上为了隐藏万夜（真夜），她是代言者。所以一般都会让万夜（真夜）耳语答案然后转述。

当然穗波也有很多个人推粉丝，比如及川昴流就是穗波应援会的会长，也是一届大粉头。虽然不知道万夜（真夜）真相但也帮忙办过各种小粉丝活动。

然后照日杜的经纪人是可怕的園之人。重复一遍，可怕的。各位有计划，但也因为他，万夜的设定从来没被拆穿过，就连表演结束之类的粉丝蹲点都没有被撞见过。不过一般他都会设计便装和其他通道，让粉丝们浑然不知爱豆已经离开。

来到这个城市后，看演唱会就变的方便了。于是小太郎（萤）决定去来这个城市后第一个演唱会。

恰好那天万夜（真夜）去往会场路上不舒服，其实她身体并不好。打了电话给经纪人，但園说现在这段路堵车，似乎要娶她那里也会很慢。

这时候万夜（真夜）看到骑车去会场的小太郎（萤）刚好从便利店出来。因为她的包上挂着照日杜的周边挂件，还有徽章之类的，身上还选了应援色，憋着周边胸针还有手链。

万夜（真夜）一看就知道是自己的粉，于是就上去搭话了。因为她现在是原本女孩子的样子，头发也放下来，衣服也很可爱，加上说话因为不舒服所以很低很轻，一般人发现不了。

就问是不是去演唱会的，听到果然是以后，万夜（真夜）就是自己也要去，但是自己有点不舒服啊，而且距离约好的时间有点赶没法打车。就问她能不能骑车带自己去。

小太郎（萤）一看小女孩这样，就担心的问病了的话是不是该去医院？虽然知道有人会带一点小病也会去看的，可是眼前这孩子怎么看起来有点严重？

不过万夜（真夜）说这是很重要的事，而且接她的人也在哦，所以没什么需要担心的。

小太郎（萤）以为她也失去演唱会的，于是答应了。但是还是嘱咐说，即使去看演唱会，也需要先注意身体啊，毕竟人生还有很多必须要去做的事情呢。

这一刻万夜（真夜）看着她后，突然回过神的露出自信的笑容说，现在就是必须要去做的事情啊。

以为这孩子追星疯了，所以小太郎（萤）无奈的把刚才买的矿泉水塞给她了，说多喝水可以好一些。接着就让她坐在后座上，自己骑车带她去。然后还说抱着她腰就好，可以趴在背上闭眼。

于是万夜（真夜）真的照做了，小太郎（萤）还时不时腾出一只手握住对方抱在自己肚子前的手抱住她平稳。当然她不知道，后方抱着她枕在后背上的万夜（真夜），是怎么样的一副表情。

抵达后万夜（真夜）有打电话。虽然告诉小太郎（萤）不用跟来了，但是小太郎（萤）哪里放心。但是刚跟上来，園就出现了。

对于经纪人根本没怎么见过也不认识的小太郎（萤）没认出来，只觉得是个很和蔼还彬彬有礼的男人，以为是这孩子的叔叔。

既然有家长就放心啦，还嘱咐了一下，就离开了。虽然她走了以后才思考，这看演唱会的孩子和她叔叔到底去哪啊？不来排队入场的吗？

后来过了几天，小太郎又去那个便利店时，发现了万夜（真夜），好像是蹲点…

虽然两个人撞见后都没想到要自我介绍，可是还是对上了话。万夜（真夜）还抱怨她说等了好几天，怎么不来。小太郎（萤）无语的说这样等当然等不到，自己家又不在这里，自己是偶然。要不是偶然，也许她等一个月都等不到啊。

所幸看到对方很健康就安心了，就问来找她干嘛。万夜（真夜）说是上次的道谢。说着就从口袋里逃出来了一个手链塞给她，接着就说自己有时就走了。

看着她离开，小太郎（萤）好有些受宠若惊。打开盒子发现竟然是万夜个人周边手链，而且没见过的款式。她一惊，以为是这个孩子自己園创作的，还感慨自己推谁都被发现了，难道是同担？

然而万万没想到，过了一段时间，小太郎（萤）发现网上照日杜说要出新的周边手链，竟然和她从万夜（真夜）那里收到的是一个手链。

拿出来一看，真得一样，但是稍微有个细节有点改动，就像是设计雏形。

这个都没发售怎么会有？？？她顿时懵逼。

然后她仔细回忆半天，回想那个声音，那个眼神，那个容貌。隐隐约约有不详的预感。虽然她否认那个怎么回事万夜本人，但是有有些不得不思考这个假设。

以至于她一边否认，一边内心冒出来一个误会：

万夜私下是女装大佬？？？

怀抱着这份不确定也无处分担的压力，她等到了另一个小周年live。虽然都和大家一样准备得很充分，只是这次去就觉得内心有点怪怪的，可是她还戴了那个手链。

结束后她就犹犹豫豫，但是一般蹲点也蹲不到人。她就在纠结下要离开，但却又回来了。当时也没啥人，天色夜晚了。

她从后面走时，撞见的。

先看到了私下女孩子样子的万夜（真夜），想到是那个人就上去要问。结果看到園和穗波也出来了。吓得她顿时差点滑倒。

即使穗波穿的隐蔽，但是她还是认出来了。既然和穗波一起，也看不到万夜影子，那个这个孩子果然….？！

大家都一股“糟糕”的样子彼此对视。可是万夜（真夜）却立马接受了现实，变得很淡定，还有趣的走上去逗小太郎（萤）。用万夜的声音（万夜还是在活动和采访里少有的说过几句话的，至少她还唱歌）说，“哟，你戴着它了啊，”指手链。

擅自从发售前东西行为被发现，看到園脸色都不好了，但是万夜（真夜）天不怕地不怕，还继续说。比如她提到她记起来了小太郎（萤），因为上次给手链时恰好是小太郎（萤）去参加柔道比赛前路过便利店的，当时还拿着柔道服。于是万夜（真夜）推断说她就是曾经写信时提到自己练习柔道的女孩，还拿了冠军，于是笑着问上次比赛如何？

连那时候写的信都知道，小太郎（萤）更加确信，当然也吓到了。

“你果然是…”

“万夜哦，”万夜（真夜）回答，还说自己真名也这样叫，只是字不一样。

小太郎（萤）虽然在近距离私下接触后觉得这肯定是女性吧，但还是思维在震撼里动摇不易。声音结巴的小声问了下性别。

万夜（真夜）叹了口气，无奈的挑着眉毛说，“虽然我胸很平，但是你不可能没察觉吧？”于是她直接抓着小太郎（萤）的手按自己胸上了…

即使是确认，但这也太突然了吧？！？！

而且自己思维还停留在万夜的男性身份上，这简直过度打击？！

小太郎（萤）心某个意义上碎了一地…

自己粉了那么多年的男孩，竟然是个女孩子！！

  


内心核爆炸——————

但是这么多日猜测其实心理建设还好….

可是还是一片混乱。

这种奇妙的“欺骗”感，让小太郎（萤）的追星日常产生了巨变。

但是她发现更奇怪的….那就是….自己竟然没脱粉。

  


  


【就先脑到这里吧...毕竟是沙雕，我也想不到了】

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[穗波葉礼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A9%97%E6%B3%A2%E8%91%89%E7%A4%BC)

评论(6)

热度(9)

    1. [](http://fanchengluojin.lofter.com/) [苼时](http://fanchengluojin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d7a558b)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dbbab12)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
